Oriole Young Ones
Oriole is a strong-willed, confident wolf that has no problem displaying her dominance to others. Even though she is a well-suited alpha female capable of dealing profound blows to her opponents, her abilities are more based off of speed than actual power. Oriole is now constantly having to remind the subordinate females of their place, due to invasion of so many rovers. Subordinate Female Oriole(YF037) was born into the Young Ones Pack on April 23, 2012. Her parents were Youssarian and Frost, the alpha pair at the time. She was born with four litter mates, one sister called Tide(YF038) and three brothers called Seacrest(YM034), Current(YM035) and Tundra(YM036). She had another brother but he was unfortunately stillborn. At the same time Oriole was born, two subordinate females, Snow and Mozart, also had pups. Snow gave birth to Rush, Sonic, Archer and Winter while Mozart gave birth to Daisy, Petal, YF031, YM030, Canis and Lupus. However, YF031 and YM030 were killed. A few days later the Scooters attacked the den, leaving Shakespeare to defend them at the cost of his own life. Thankfully though, all the pups survived the raid. Eventually, yet again the Scooters attacked. The Young Ones retreated after noticing the Scooters were infected with rabies. Hambone started the den move, attempting to save them. He was aided by Rocket Dog and later the others. During this endeavour, Oriole's brother Current and Snow's pup Winter were killed. Another death occured soon after because Rush was murdered by a coyote. Two weeks later, Oriole and some others were playing around the den when the Commandos attacked. Some of the pups were left in the main den while others were transported to another location, far from the Young One's Territory. Since then, the Young Ones pack has remained divided. The ones who carried off the other pups formed the Sequoia. Oriole thus never saw her brother Tundra again. In January 2013, Oriole as well as some others entered into Commando territory intent on battle. They, however, were forced to retreat. Oriole's brother Seacrest didn't notice this and faced the Commandos alone. Luckily, he wasn't killed and later joined the Sequoia. Roving males started appearing and some females mated with them, including Oriole's mother Frost. Weeks passed and nothing happened until a Scooter female named Maybelline joined the Young Ones due to the loss of her own pack which was taken by the infectious rabies. It was discovered later that Maybelline was Oriole's cousin. Soon after Maybelline's a cceptance, Maybelline's sisters Miss Lilly The Pink and Ju Drop were allowed entry into the pack as well. Unfortunately, days after this occurance, her mother Frost died so her father Youssarian went roving. During his absence, Fang took over as alpha male and later Timber ousted him from his newly gained position. Oriole's half sister, Super Furry Animal, took over as alpha female. When Youssarian finally returned, he earned his rank back, becoming once again the alpha male. In spring, Amber deposed Animal. She gave birth to six pups in another den but abandoned five of them. Later Beaker and Amber had their pups. Sadly on July of that year her father and the alpha male, Youssarian, passed away. It was a great loss but a new dominant pair was established. The following winter, a group of rovers stalked the pack. Super Furry Animal, Maybelline and Mist mated with them. It's unknown if Oriole mated with any roving males, however, it was a fact that in spring she was pregnant. Alpha Female Mist aborted her litter and Caution who was the alpha female died while giving birth, so the dominant position opened up and Oriole seized the opportunity to take over. Oriole then gave birth to a mixed litter of pups with Maybelline. It's still unknown who the father is of her pups but Homestar Runner was seen hanging around when Oriole got pregnant. The litter consisted of ten pups, two of which were born dead. Due to Oriole and Maybelline having their pups at the same time, it was unsure which pups were born from which mother. Months passed and generally nothing happened until the Jackals Pack made a den raid. Oriole and Maybelline protected the pups until the pack approached. However, a female pup was lost. Later, a male pup wandered away and was predated, leaving only five survivors. Eventually, Mabili was confirmed to be Oriole's daughter, however, the other pups' mothers remained unknown. In January, the Jackals attacked once more hungry for territory. Canis lead the pack to retaliate against them, yet quickly the Young Ones were forced to retreat because thankfully Fang howled after noticing the Jackals were infected with mange. Oriole hesitated, but followed swiftly after Fang along with the rest of the pack. The Young Ones temporarily resided in unclaimed lands. Within the following days to come, Oriole started to show that she was in heat and began to look for males. While searching, she spotted that Tide was absent. Oriole instantly howled for her, but Tide refused to reply. Later when Tide returned, there was a male lurking beside Tide's right flank. The entire family immediately knew what she had been up too. Tide received a large snap on the face from the extremely agitated Oriole. Oriole acted in this manner towards her own sister because if she hadn't, Tide could have become a threat to Oriole's very own rank as alpha female. A month later, the Young Ones pack reclaimed their territory from the Jackals, who had died off. Seeking attention from females, Homestar and his band of rovers paid a visit to the Young Ones. Homestar managed to get to the pack and Oriole immediatly showed signs of interest, however, the males chased him off ruining her chances of having pups. Luckily, weeks later they showed up again and while the older males chased off the other rovers, Oriole snuck away to be with Homestar. They both mated, but right when they were tied Canis found them. Oriole and Homestar paniced, but they managed to break free from one another allowing Homestar to escape Canis's wrath. Things quieted down a little after the rover episode, but that only lasted a short while. During one of thier hunting expeditions, the Young Ones were disrupted by an invasion from the Rascals pack. Oriole quickly confronted their newly impregnanted alpha female, Vixen. Feeling threatened, Vixen quickly avoided Oriole and strided back towards the safety of their own lands. Family Mother: Frost Father: Youssarian Sisters: Tide Brothers: Seacrest, Current and Tundra. Grandmothers: Sunray and Meadow. Grandfathers: Scout and BlazingIce. Litters First litter(Mixed litter) born on April, 2014. Mothers: Oriole and Maybelline. Mabili (confirmed) Besenji Veil YM061 (deceased) YF062 (deceased) YF064 (deceased) YU065 (deceased) YU064 (deceased). Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Role Play Characters